En El Amor Hay Que Perdonar
by EleazarRusherboy16
Summary: Historia Kogan! Logan aprendera que en el amor hay que perdonar... Slash and Long Fic!
1. Prologo

Prologo:

Amor, pasion, amistad, odio, desepcion... Una historia de amor esta apunto de aparecer, dos personas de lugares muy adyacentes, polos opuestos y vidas muy diferentes estan a punto de darse cuenta de que son el uno para el otro. En esta historia se vera mucho drama, accion, amor, entre otras cosas, los personajes principales seran: kendall: un chico que pertenece a la clase alta, pero no por eso deja de ser quien es, un chico humilde y que es seguro de si mismo. Logan, que es un chico que tiene raices de familias adineradas, pero siempre vivio con su abuela quien le enseño muchas cosas sobre la vida. A pesar de sus diferencias, estos chicos se llevaran muy bien, a pesar de personas que se interpondran entre ellos, momentos dificiles, dificultades y demas ellos permaneceran juntos. En este Long Fic, kendall y logan aprenderan una valiosa leccion: "En El Amor Hay Que Perdonar"


	2. Abuela Extraña

Bueno este es el primer capitulos, espero que les guste, y muchas gracias por sus reviews me sirven de mucho.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Abuela extraña**

Era un dia como de costumbre en el residencial Las Dunas como de costumbre, los parajillos cantaban, el sol iba saliendo poco a poco y se podia escuchar el movimiento de los autos de las personas que iban a trabajar temprano. Eran las 7:15 de la mañana, unos rayps de sol entran por la ventana de la habitacion en la que dormia logan, haciendo que el joven se despierte, logan se sento en su cama y comenzo a estirar y abostezar en lo que veia la hora. "OH Rayos" -dijo logan estrujandose los ojos-. ya se le hacia tarde para ir a la universida, entraba a las 9:00 AM pero tenia que entrar a la biblioteca y cojer dos bus los cuales tenia que tomar para llegar a dicha universidad. Logan tomo una toalla, se dirigo al baño que se encontraba en su habitacion y se metio en la ducha para tomar un baño rapido. Cuando salio se vistio lo ,mas rapido posible, se puso uno jeans negros un poquito ajustados, una camiseta azul y una chaquta combinandose con unos converse negros con blanco, entro todos los materiales que necesitaba para el dia de hoy salio de su habitacion corriendo, para ya irse.

Al salir de su habitacion, se encontro a su abuela con el desayuno ya listo en la mesa:

"hola cariño, como amanesite?" -pregunta su abuela en tono muy agradable y feliz-.

"pues amaneci bien abue, pero estoy algo retrasado y tengo que salir cuanto antes" -dijo logan un poco agitado-.

"eso note, pero ven comete el desayuno para que te puedas ir hijo, recuerda que el desayuno es la comida mas importante" - dijo señalando el desayuno-.

Logan no se podia resistir, era su desayuno favorito y apesar de todo tenia mucha hambre. Se sento rapidamente en la mesa y comenzo a comer apresuradamente. Termino rapido y se puso de pie para irse a la universidad, su abuela le abrio la puerta y le despidio con un beso en la frente y un fuerte abrazo.

"Te amo abuela, eres la mejor" -dijo logan-.

"tambien te amo cariño, ya vete se te hace tarde" -le contesto-.

logan se fue corriendo pues la parada no estaba lejos y el bus ya estaba en la parada, la abuela de logan se quedo en la puerta y dijo:

"Que Dios te cuide por hay logan y espero que estes preparado para la noticia que tengo que darte cuando llegues" -dijo en un tono medio triste-.

Logan llego a la parada exhausto y un poco sudado de tanto correr, ya eran las 8:10 y el bus no llegaba a la otra parada, pasados 5 minutos logan llego al destino que queria llegar, camino calle abajo y se paro en la otra estacion que te tenia que tomar, el bus no demoro en llegar y eso le facilito llegar un poco mas temprano a la universidad. Al llegar a la universidad, logan se dirigio a la biblioteca, tomo los libro que tenia que tomar y salio corriendo para no llegar tarde al salon de clases, llego 7 minutos tarde, pero para su suerte el profesor aun no hubiese llegado.

El dia transcurrio normal, un poco mas aburrido de lo normal. Ya eran las 4:00 PM y logan estaba saliendo de la universidad, desidio tomar un taxi que lo llevara a u misma casa, pues no queria cojer mas lucha de la que ya hubiese cojido. Al llegra asu casa noto que su abuela no esta, la busco por toda la casa, en el patio, pero no estaba, al subir a su habitacion encontro una nota que decia: "logan estoy en casa de tus primos resolviendo algunas cosas, no te preocupes, te deje la comida en el microondas para quie la calientes". Logan se puso mas relajado al leer la nota, fue a ducharse, y al terminar fue directamente a comer. Al pasar 15 minutos, escucho alguien que lo llamaba desde afuera, salio a ver y era nicole y carlos, sus dos mejores amigos del vecindario.

"Hey logan como estas" -pregunto nicole dandole un abrazo amistoso-.

"pues bien un poco cansado pero bien, y ustedes?-pregunto mirandole a los dos-.

"pues bien, un poco aburridos, y veniamos a preguntarte que si querias ir al parque a dar una vuelta con nosotros"-.

"pues claro, no tengo nada que hacer, dejenme buscar las llaves de la casa y mi celular" -dijo entrando a la casa y dejando a sus amigos afuera. Al salir, cerro la casa con llave y se pusieron en marcha hacia el parque.

Caminaron charlando de como fueron sus dias hasta que llegaron al parque, sigueron caminando hasta el fondo hasta llegar al fondo donde habian 3 columpios vacios, los niños que estaban jugando en los demas juegos, no se montaban en esos columpios porque esa area era un poco solitaria y les daba un poco de terror. los tres chicos al sentarse en ellos, carlos y logan a los extremos y nicole en el medio.

"Quisiera tener los poderes de superman asi podre volar y hacer muchas cosas padre"-dijo carlos de la nada-.

nicole y logan se miraron luego rieron y nicole dijo:

"no seas tonto carlos, yo preferiria tener poderes bruja, asi aria cualquier cosas y tuviera todo lo que yo quisiera, defenderme y convertir cosas en lo que yo quier" -dijo nicole mirando al cielo-.

"los poderes de superman son mejores, tu no podras lanzarme tus hechizos porque yo los esquivare volando a gran velocidad" -dijo defendiendose carlos-.

"por mi parte preferiria ser batman" -dijo logan esbozando una sonrisa-.

Carlos y nicole se echaron a reir

"hahahahahahhaha logan, batman no tiene poderes, no puede hacer cosas padre" -dijo carlos burlandose-.

Se armo una discusion amistosa en la cual surgian nuevos temas acompañados de nuevas discusiones. logan saco su celular y miro la hora, eran las 7:30 Pm. No se hubiesen dado cuenta de que rapido paso el tiempo en el parque.

"hey chicos creo que debemos irnos, ya son las 7:30 Pm y el parque se pone medio peligroso de noche" -dijo logan mirando su celular-.

los otros dos chicos asintieron y se pusieron en marcha a sus respectivas casas, pasaron primero por la casa de logan dejandolo en la puerta de su casa.

"logan, hablamos nos mensajeamos mas tarde" -dijeron nicole y carlos-.

"esta bien chicos, los mensajeare" -contesto logan abriendo la puerta de su casa-.

cuando iba a cerrar la puerta noto que carlos y nicole estaban discutiendo por una tonteria, se rio un poco y cerro la puerta. Al darse la vuelta noto que su abuela ya hubiese llegado. Logan subio las escaleras y se dirigio a la habitacion de su abuela, al entrar vio a su abuela sentada en un sillo mirando la luna por la ventana.

"abuela ya llegaste, como te fue?" -le dijo logan dandole un fuerte abrazo-.

"pues bien cariño, bien... y tu donde estabas?" -le pregunto la abuela de logan desordenandole el cabello-.

"pues estaba con nicole y carlos en el parque" -le contesto logan-.

"que bien, oye logan tengo que decirte algo muy importante y no puede esperar" dijo la

abuela de logan, con un tono mas serio de lo normal y con una cara de triztesa-.

* * *

¿Que es eso importante que le tiene que decir la abuela de logan a logan? ¿Como lo tomara? ¿Por que kendall aun no aparece? ¿Este capitulo los aburrio? Estas preguntas tal vez seran respondidas en el siguiente capitulo. El capitulo quedo algo corto pero no se preocupen la historia los ira alargando.

Por Favor dejen sus reviews pues son de mucha ayuda y estos motivan a seguir animandome para escribir.

Cualquier opinion, son libres de expresarmela.

Hasta la proxima.

Eleazar!.


	3. Nos Mudamos Hoy

**Bueno este es el 3er. capitulo espero que les guste. Perdonen por la tardanza, es que salgo mucho los fines de sama y se me hizo difícil subir el capítulo pero aquí esta :D**

**Aclaraciones:**

**La abuela de logan se llama Karen**

**Hermana de logan tiene 26 años.**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Nos mudamos hoy**

Logan se queda mirando a su abuela, algo preocupado por la expresión de su cara, pero más preocupado por lo que le fuese a decir su abuela, el sabia que cuando su abuela ponía esa cara de tragedia, era que algo muy grave pasaba.

"que pasa abuela, cuéntame" -dijo logan muy preocupado-.

"logan, yo no me siento muy bien que digamos, mas bien no estoy nada bien" -dijo Karen con la voz quebrada-.

"pero que pasa abuela, cuéntame" -dijo un logan aun más preocupado-.

"pues padezco de insuficiencia cardiaca y está muy avanzada, tendré que someterme a un tratamiento muy riguroso y venderé la casa para costear el tratamiento" -dijo Karen con una lagrima recorriendo su rostro-.

Logan se quedo pasmado y su estado de ánimo paso de preocupación a mucha tristeza, pues sabía que si no se trataba a tiempo la enfermedad, ella podría morir y el quería lo mejor para su abuela, pues están juntos desde que logan tenía 3 años ya que sus padres murieron en un trágico accidente y su hermana mayor decidió vivir con su tía millonaria y así poder hacerse profesional e independizarse. Logan agarro la mano de su abuela y la miro a los ojos.

"abuela yo estaré hay siempre para ti y lo sabes, pero si vendemos la casa entonces donde nos quedaremos a vivir?" -pregunto logan triste y confundido-.

"pues tú te irás a vivir con tu tía Clara y yo me quedare en el asilo del hospital, pues el tratamiento requiere que me quede a vivir por un tiempo en el asilo para poder llevar el tratamiento como se debe" -dijo Karen muy triste-.

Logan se quedo un sorprendido al saber que se mudaría al centro de la ciudad, la universidad le quedaría mas cerca, tendría muchas más facilidades para sus estudios, pero se entristeció al saber que su abuela se quedaría sola en el asilo y tendría que dejar a sus mejores amigos y adaptarse a una vida nueva. Logan le dio un abrazo muy fuerte a su abuela y le susurro al oído: "te prometo que nunca en la vida te dejare sola". Al decir esto los dos rompieron en llanto y duraron así durante 15 minutos, consolándose el uno al otro. Karen rompió el abrazo, logan ayudo a su abuela a levantarse del sillón y los dos bajaron para empezar a prepara la cena.

"abue y que vamos hacer de cena hoy" -pregunto logan aun triste-.

"pues prepararemos espaguetis con albóndigas y tu prepararas las albóndigas" -dijo Karen entrando a la cocina y sacando los condimentos de los gabinetes-.

Logan comenzó a sacar los condimentos de los gabinetes y se puso hacer lo que su abuela le hubiese ordenado. Luego de transcurrida una hora, logan y Karen se sentaron en la mesa para ponerse a cenar.

"ummm, esto está bien rico abuela" -dijo logan saboreando los espaguetis-.

"gracias logan, las albóndigas están muy ricas también, eres todo un chef" -dijo Karen concentrada en su plato-.

"gracias abue, oye abue y entonces cuando nos mudaremos" -pregunto logan mirando fijamente a su abuela-.

"pues pensaba decírtelo después de la cena, pero ya que preguntas, nos mudaremos mañana, yo me iré contigo y con clara y me iré entonces al otro día al asilo" -dijo Karen muy seria-.

Logan se atoro y comenzó a toser, no podía creer que ya tan pronto se mudaría, fue una gran sorpresa para él.

"¿QUE ABUELA?, pensé que sería después de esta semana, tal vez el otro mes, no sé, ¿tan rápido será?" -pregunto logan algo incrédulo-.

"si logan así será, la casa ya está vendida y se quedara con la mayoría de los muebles ya que no necesitaremos esas cosas y la casa valdrá mas por estar amueblada, así que recoge tus cosas esta mimas noche porque mañana clara vendrá a buscarnos" -dijo Karen contemplando un cuadro de ella cuando era joven, el cual le quedaba al frente-.

Logan simple y sencillamente no lo podía creer, de un día para otro dejaría su hogar, sus amigos, e incluso a su abuela, literalmente. Logan simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se levanto de la mesa para llevarse los platos sucios al fregadero y volver a sentarse a la mesa junto a su abuela. Karen se levanto de su asiento y se puso a recoger algunas cosas que se tenía que llevar, logan por su parte saco su celular y mensajeo a sus amigo (Nicole y Carlos) para notificarles que se tendría que mudar mañana. Luego de enviar el mensaje dio un gran suspiro y se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a su habitación para comenzar a recoger sus cosas. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación, escucho como el timbre de la casa sonó. "quien será, y más a estas horas de la noche" -se pregunto-. Se dirijo hacia la puerta delantera y al abrir la puerta unos brazos los rodearon rogándole de que no se vaya, logan correspondió al abrazo grupal entre llantos. Esos brazos eran los de Carlos y Nicole, estaban tan muy tristeza al saber que su mejor amigo se mudaría un poco lejos de ellos.

"Logan no te vayas, te lo ruego, no nos dejes solo" -dijo Carlos en su llanto-.

"logan por lo que más quieras, no te vayas, tu eres muy especial para nosotros" -dijo Nicole con voz quebrada-.

Estos tres chicos formaron una amistan muy fuerte, se conocían desde que tenían 5 años y logan era como un hermano para ellos. Siempre se vivían peleando pero al minuto ya estaban arreglados, esa era una amistad que no se veía a diario.

"Lo siento chicos pero... no soy yo, es mi abuela que está muy mal y tendremos que mudarnos para que puede someterse a un tratamiento muy riguroso" -dijo logan sollozando

Duraron abrazados durante quince minutos hasta que logan termino el abrazo diciendo: "chicos tengo que preparar mis cosas, ya es muy tarde y vamos a salir muy temprano... será mejor que yo me vaya a preparar mis cosas" -dijo logan secándose las lagrimas-. Carlos y Nicole se ofrecieron a ayudar a logan prepararse, era lo único que podían hacer. Subieron hasta la habitación de logan y con sumo cuidado iban poniendo sus cosas en sus respectivas cajas. No tardaron mucho en terminar, logan al ver que ya tenía todo organizado, camino hasta donde estaba una ventana y comenzó a mirar el vecindario, sus amigos se le acercaron diciéndole:

"logan, ya tenemos que irnos, es muy tarde" -dijo Carlos con una cara de tristeza-.

"lo sé chicos entiendo, creo que será nuestra despedida, pues creo que no nos veremos mañana" -dijo un logan apartándose de la ventana-.

Los tres se miraron y Nicole fue directamente a logan y le dio un fuerte abrazo, susurrándole al oído: "no nos olvides, siempre estaremos aquí" -dijo apartándose de logan-. Luego fue Carlos el que abrazo a logan diciéndole: "no te olvides de mi hermano mayor". Y respondiéndole logan: "yo nunca te olvidare hermano". Luego de ese momento de nostalgia, logan acompaño a los chicos hasta la puerta de la entrada y antes de iré les dijo: "este será un adiós temporal chicos" -dijo el esbozando una sonrisa-. Los chicos también sonrieron y se marcharon. Logan cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación para ponerse la pijama y echarse a dormir.

Una melodía muy alarmosa comenzó a sonar en la habitación de logan, era su celular avisando que ya tenía que despertar, logan con pesadez se levanto de su cama y apago la alarma de su celular, se sentó sobre la cama y se estiro un poco, luego de esto se levanto para tomar una ducha y vestirse para ya abandonar la casa, entro a la ducha y comenzó a mojar su cuerpo para luego rosear champo por todo su cuerpo, el lo que se duchaba, iba pensando en cómo sería su día hoy y dedujo que sería un día estresante y lleno de nostalgia. Al terminar de ducharse tomo una toalla y salió del baño, se dirigió a su armario para escoger la ropa del día. Se puso unos jeans blancos con un camiseta negra y unos tennis Jordán azules con negro. Se peino el cabello y se puso gel para que se estabilizara. luego de esto salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la habitación de su abuela, abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado para no hacer ruido por si ella estuviese durmiendo, pero no fue así, Karen no se encontraba en la habitación y vio que no había nada en ella, sino que una cama y algunas cosas más, cerrando la puerta un aroma de un dulce y delicioso café paso por la nariz de logan, haciendo que este bajara directamente hacia la cocina, al llegar encontró a su abuela sirviéndose una taza de café

"Buenos días abuela como amaneciste" -dijo logando dándole un beso en la mejilla a su abuela-.

"buenos días logan, amanecí muy bien gracias, quieres un poquito de café" -le respondió su abuela-.

"pues por supuesto que si abue" -dijo logan sentándose en la mesa-.

Karen sirvió dos tazas de café, una para ella y otra para logan, fue y se sentó junto a su nieto y se tomaron el café en completa paz.

"ummmm abuela esta café si esta deli..." -dijo logan siendo interrumpido por la bocina de un auto-.

Logan se paró de inmediato y salió a ver quién era que estaba tocando bocina, al salir se encuentra con su tía clara, la cual venia en busca de logan y Karen, clara al ver a logan parado en la puerta fue y se le acerco y le dio un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

"Logaaaan, cuánto tiempo sin vernos, como esta mi sobrino lindo" -dijo ella-.

"ummmmm tiaaaa" -fueron las palabra que articulo logan con una sonrisa en su cara-.

Logan invito a pasar a su tía y la dirijo hasta donde su abuela, su abuela y ella se dieron un gran abrazo, logan solo las veía con una sonrisa en la cara, pero sabía que toda su felicidad iba a cambiar. Luego de que clara y Karen se separaron de su abrazo, Karen le pidió a logan a bajar sus cosas porque ya era hora de partir, logan acato rápido la orden y bajo sus cosas en 5 minutos. Logan y su tía clara montaron sus cosas en el baúl del auto y en la parte trasera dentro del auto dejando un pequeño espacio para logan. Logan no pensaba que se irían tan rápido, pero así fue, su abuela ya estaba cerrando la casa para montarse en el auto y ponerse en marcha a su nuevo hogar. Logan contemplaba la casa de una manera nostálgica, recordando cada momento que paso en ella, pero clara lo saco de su transe...

"logan ya móntate, nos vamos" -dijo ella poniendo su mano en el hombro de logan, dando algunas palmaditas-.

Logan ya se estaba subiendo al auto pero escucho a alguien que gritaba: "espera no te vayas". Logan salió rápidamente del auto y comenzó a mirar quien era quien le gritaba, al ver quien era corrió para acercarse, era su amigo Carlos, al encontrarse Carlos abrazo muy fuerte a logan, y logan correspondió al abrazo, se separaron al instante y Carlos le dijo:

"se que este no será nuestro ultimo adiós, pero quiero darte ese obsequio para que siempre nos lleves contigo Nicole y a mí, y que nunca te olvides de mi" -dijo Carlos dando una pequeña caja a logan-.

"y así será, nunca me olvidare de ustedes y menos de ti hermano" -contesto logan dándole un abrazo a Carlos-. "ya me tengo que ir, le dices a Nicole que la quiero mucho y que nos veremos pronto, lo prometo" -dijo logan-.

"está bien, yo le digo, ahora vete te están esperando" -dijo Carlos señalando el auto-.

Logan no artículo palabras y se fue, dejando a Carlos en medio de la acera, se monto en el auto y su tía se puso en marcha. Logan tenia curiosidad por saber que había dentro de la pequeña caja, la caja contenía una pulsera hecha a mano, era de color azul, y blanco. Con unas letras las cuales eran: LNC de color negro. Logan dedujo que esas iníciales significaban: Logan, Nicole y Carlos. El pálido se puso la pulsera de inmediato y esbozo una sonrisa. Logan iba observando por la ventana el camino hacia la casa de su tía, logan cada vez mas iba entre cerrando los ojos hasta que se quedo dormido. Pasados unos 25 minutos el auto se paro, el moreno se despertó instantáneamente y se dio cuenta de que hubiesen llegado a su destino. Se desmonto del auto, cerró la puerta y al voltear choco con alguien sin querer, haciendo que estos cayeran al piso uno muy cerca del otro.

* * *

**¿Con quien habrá chocado logan? esta pregunta sera contestada en el próximo capitulo**

**Prometo actualizar pronto en esta semana :D**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, son de mucha ayuda para mi.**

**Por favor sigan dejando sus reviews, son de mucha ayuda y mas sus sugerencias.**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Eleazar!.**


	4. Un Nuevo Amigo

**Holaaaaa**

**Aqui les traigo el capitulo de esta historia**

**Disculpen por tardar tanto en subir el capitulo, les pormeto que actualizare mas seguido.**

**Sin mas que decir, disfruten la historia.**

* * *

**Un Nuevo Amigo**

Logan en ese momento se perdió en los ojos de aquella persona, la persona que se encontraba debajo solo observaba y pareciera que estuviese en una clase de trance. Logan sentía un millón de emociones recorriendo su ser, haciendo que este se sonrojo a tal punto que se cualquier persona se diera cuenta. El pálido recordó que aun existía un mundo y que el tiempo pasaba, y por decir tiempo solo hubiesen transcurridos 5 segundos, Logan se levanto del suelo y estrecho su mano para poder ayudar a la persona que estaba de bajo.

-oh disculpa por ser tan torpe- dijo Logan ayudando a la persona que estaba de bajo.

-no te preocupes eso fue lo único que respondió la otra persona empezando a caminar a otra dirección.

Logan se volteo para observar a la persona por detrás, y por su semblante, se podría decir que Logan Henderson, estaba… "ENAMORADO". El pálido recordó que estaba en un proceso de mudanza, pero noto que Karen y Clara aun no hubiesen salido del auto, cosa que le pareció extraña, -ufff, por lo menos no se dieron cuenta de lo "sucedido"- pensó logan. Le abrió la puerta a su abuela haciendo que esta volteara a mirar a Logan y saliera del auto con una sonrisa en su cara, Clara se desmontó del auto y entre los tres comenzaron a desmontar las cajas. Clara le ordeno a Logan que dejara las cajas en la terraza y Logan como buen captador, asintió a la orden. Luego de dejar todas las cajas en la terraza, Clara se acerco y empezó a abrir la puerta principal, al abrir la puerta Logan noto que todo estaba oscuro, los tres ya estaban dentro de la casa, cuando…

¡SORPRESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El esposo de clara, el primo de logan llamado Darren y la hermana de Carlos se encontraban detrás de una mesa sosteniendo un cartel que decía: "Bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar". Logan y Karen se quedaron emocionado y se sintieron muy alegres por la acogedora bienvenida, Presley (hermana de logan) se le acerco para darle un gran abrazo a su hermano, el cual no veía desde hace meses.

-hermanooo, como has crecido- dijo presley.

-si, quizá sea el tiempo que teníamos sin vernos- contesto logan con una sonrisa.

Los demás se siguieron saludando con los saludos típicos, Darren se acerco a saludar a su abuela y a logan y luego salió de la casa. Logan noto el comportamiento extraño de su primo, pero no le dio importancia. Luego de esto Clara dijo:

-Vengan vamos a comer, preparamos un buen banquete- dijo mirando a Presley quien le había ayudado a preparar el almuerzo.

Todos acudieron a la mesa y comenzaron de inmediatamente a comer, la comida transcurrió con charlas de cómo se sentían Logan y Karen en su nuevo hogar y cosas así por el estilo. Transcurridos 10 minutos, ya todos hubiesen acabado con su plato pero se quedaron sentados para hacer la digestión y hablar un poco de sus vidas. Logan saco su celular y encontró un mensaje, era de Nicole y decía: _Logan, espero que hayas llegado bien a tu nuevo hogar, al rato Carlos y yo te llamaremos para que nos cuentes todo, te cuidas 3._ Logan sonrió al ver el mensaje, y al ver que decía "nos cuentes todo" solo podía pensar en lo que le paso cuando estaba saliendo del auto. El pálido se quedo en sentado mirando a sus familiares hablar y con una sonrisa un poco falsa, pues el solo quería entrar a su nueva habitación y relajarse un poco. Pasados 15 minutos logan y presley recogieron los platos de la mesa y presley le ofreció a logan mostrarle su nueva habitación, logan la siguió, y en un instante ya se encontraban dentro de ella, la habitación era grande, espaciosa, tenía una cama grande y por lo que se veía era muy cómoda, un estante, el closet estaba hecho en madera de caoba, y ventanas que daban la vista hacia el frente de la casa, logan se quedo contemplando la habitación. -Guao, esta es mi habitación- se dijo el pálido así mismo.

-hermanito esta es tu habitación, te ayudo a traer tus cosas para que las acomodes a tu gusto- dijo presley.

-ok- fue lo único que dijo logan.

Se pusieron en marcha y comenzaron a cargar las cajas, presley tomaba las cosas pequeñas mientras que logan llevaba las otras cajas. Luego de que terminaran de llevar todas las cajas, logan empezaba a sacar todas sus cosas y ha acomodarlas en sus lugares correspondientes, primeramente acomodo su ropa en el closet con debido cuidado, luego empezó a sacar sus las demás cosas y a posicionarlas en sus lugares correspondientes, duro alrededor de 30 minutos.

Luego de que todo estuviese arreglado, logan saco un pantalón de mezclilla, unas zapatillas y un t-shirt blanco, los puso encima de su cama y tomo una toalla para luego ir a tomar una ducha.

Logan, mientras se duchaba, no podía dejar de pensar en aquel chico que tropezó con él, ese momento, algo incomodo pero al mismo tiempo fue bastante bueno y ese chico tenía algo en especial que a logan le fascinaba. Luego de que tomo la ducha, salió del baño y se vistió. Logan cuando salió de la habitación, se dirigió a la sala de estar y encontró a Darren con unos amigos 2 chicos y 2 chicas. Logan se puso un poco nervioso, pues era un poco tímido con las personas que recién conoce, pero más se puso nervioso cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico con el que tropezó esta mañana, se encontraba en la sala. El chico se le quedo mirando a Logan fijamente, el pálido se perdió en los orbes verdes de aquel chico que se encontraba sentado en el sofá.

Darren se le queda mirando al chico alto y le da una palmada en la cara para que reaccionara.

-Kendall reacciona- dijo darren.

-así que se llama Kendall, que lindo nombre, espera... ¿Yo estoy diciendo eso? ¿Que me pasa?- se dijo logan así mismo.

-lo siento- dijo Kendall a Darren. -¿quien es ese chico que esta allá?- dijo Kendall señalando a Logan.

Darren miro a su primo Logan, su cara no mostraba mucha satisfacción de que Logan estuviera presente.

-ahh, lo siento, ese es mi primo Logan que se va aquedar a vivir aquí, Logan ellos son mis amigos- dijo Darren.

-Hola chicos- dijo el pálido acercándose a ellos.

-¿de dónde vienes?- pregunta una chica, que por lo que se veía era un tanto caprichosa, típico de las personas de esos lugares.

-yo, pues, vivía en Las Dunas, afueras de la ciudad- dijo Logan muy serio.

Los chicos que estaban ahí al escuchar eso se miraron unos con otros y se echaron a reír, incluso Darren, aunque el único que se echo a reír fue Kendall. Logan se sintió muy mal y salió corriendo de la casa.

-Ven lo que provocan estúpidos, no sé ni para que me junto con ustedes, estúpidos caprichosos- dijo Kendall, el cual salió corriendo detrás de Logan.

Logan siguió corriendo, no sabía hacia donde se dirigía, hasta que llego a una especie de parque, el cual estaba abandonado, y detrás había un bosque al cual se metió, siguió caminando hasta que llego a un lago y se sentó el pasto derramando unas cuantas lagrimas.

Pasados 10 sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, logan levanto su cabezo y pudo ver la cara de Kendall, el cual estaba mirando fijamente al más pequeño.

-¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto Logan fríamente.

-Pues yo solo quería saber cómo estas- dijo Kendall.

-Pues ya vez, aquí odiando mi vida- dijo Logan.

-oye... Logan, que no te interese lo que dicen esos idiotas, tu eres mejor que ellos, no le des a demostrar lo contrario- dijo Kendall.

Logan se sintió muy bien con las palabras que dijo Kendall, lo cual hizo que su estado de ánimo cambiara repentinamente de uno triste a uno feliz.

-Pero ¿como sabes que soy mejor persona que ellos?- pregunto Logan con una risa leve.

-Pues, ellos son muy superficiales, solo les importa ser popular y se creen mejor que todos, las personas así no me agradan para nada- dijo Kendall.

-OK... Pero si no te gustan las personas así, ¿Por que eres su amigo?- pregunto Logan algo confundido.

-Pues yo me junto con ellos porque ellos son los únicos chicos de mi edad del vecindario y los demás siempre están o en la escuela o no les agrado por mi forma de ser- dijo Kendall.

-ahh, bien, bueno pues creo que no tendré amigos por aquí- dice Logan contemplando el Lago.

-No digas eso, yo seré tu amigo- dijo Kendall mirando fijamente a los ojos del pálido.

Logan se emociono con la idea de que Kendall seria uno de sus amigos, tal vez su mejor amigo.

-bueno, pues... ¿Amigos?- pregunto Logan.

-Claro, amigos- dijo Kendall con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Siguieron charlando hasta que cayó la noche.

-guaaao, la noche si callo rápido, ¿No crees?- dijo Kendall.

-Pues sí, aunque sirvió de mucho ya que nos pudimos conocer mejor- dijo Logan obsequiando a Kendall una sonrisa chueca.

-bueno, si, buen punto, "cerebrito"- dijo Kendall riéndose.

-No te pases Kendall- dijo Logan también riendo.

-oye Logan, hablando de todo un poco, ¿Como fue llegaste a este lugar tan rápido?- pregunta Kendall algo confundido.

-Pues no sé, tal vez fue por lo triste y enojado que estaba, y no me di cuenta de cómo llegue aquí- dijo Logan.

-Ahhh, bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, pues este pequeño bosque es muy peligroso de noche- dijo Kendall levantándose.

Logan solo asintió y se levanto junto con Kendall, caminaron hasta llegar a la casa de Logan.

-Bueno ya llegamos a tu casa Logan, será mejor que yo me vaya, hablamos mañana ¿Va?- dice Kendall.

-por su puesto, hablamos mañana nuevo amigo- dice Logan esbozando una sonrisa.

Logan después de decir esto, siente que...

* * *

**¿Que habra sentido logan? ¿A que se debe el comportamiento extraño de su primo Darren? ¿Esta historia esta quedando aburrida? Todo esto y mas en el porximo capitulo.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, son muy inspiradores a la hora de verlos.**

**Hasta la proxima!**

**Eleazar RusherBoy**


	5. UN NUEVO NOVIO

**Holaaaa**

**Bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente Capitulo, espero que les guste **

**Sin más que decir, Disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

**NUEVO NOVIO**

Logan después de decir esto, siente que... Unos labios se posicionaban en los suyos, haciendo que este sintiera miles de emociones, fue un beso fugaz, tan solo de 2 segundos, eso basto para que Logan pudiera subir y bajar al cielo, y no solo el beso, sino, la persona que se lo robaba.

**(Narra Kendall)**

Logan y yo llegamos a su casa, lo deje en la puerta de su casa.

-Bueno ya llegamos a tu casa Logan, será mejor que yo me vaya, hablamos mañana ¿Va?- dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-por su puesto, hablamos mañana nuevo amigo- dijo logan con una risita.

No me resistí, Logan se veía súper tierno bajo la luz de la luna. No me pude aguantar y no tuve más que robarle un beso con mucho miedo por la reacción que Logan pudiese tomar. Sentí un millón de emociones cuando sentí os labios de Logan los cuales me hicieron muy feliz en ese momento. El beso no tardo más que solo 2 segundos y al separarnos solo pude decir:

-ehhhh... Hablamos mañana, que pases buenas noches Logan-.

-Aja- contesto Logan bobamente.

Me di media vuelta con la cara más roja que un tomate, pues besar a Logan fue algo fantástico, pero me dio vergüenza abusar de su confianza, pues solo tengo una día conociéndolo, pero hay algo en el que me lleve loco.

Llegue a mi casa, cerré con llave y subí a mi habitación, ese beso marco, no solo mi corazón, sino mi vida, pues yo sabía que era bisexual, pero no hubiese encontrado a alguien que me atrajera tanto como Logan. Me quede pensando y recordando cada momento que pase con Logan en este día, hasta que caí rendido al sueño.

**(Narra Logan)**

Cuando Kendall se despidió, no puede más que responder un simple -Aja- pues sentía que estaba en el cielo. Cuando Kendall se perdió de mi vista, entre a la casa, y encontré a Darren sentado en los muebles mirándome fijamente.

-¿Donde andabas?- me pregunto.

-Pues estaba andando con Kendall, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos- le conteste.

-Genial, entonces ¿piensas robarte mis amigos? No creo que TU les caigas bien, eres muy... muy... como decirlo... muy corriente y osado-.

-Pues yo que tu no diría eso, Kendall y yo nos llevamos muy bien, y además, yo conocí a Kendall hoy, y creo que aprendí mas cosas de el que tu, además, creo que tu nunca fuiste su amigo-.

-Pues... -

Note que Darren se quedo sin palabras.

-Sabes que Logan, Jodete, no me importan ni tu ni Kendall, haz lo que quieras- me dijo, se levanto del sofá y se dirigía a su habitación.

Fui corriendo hacia él y lo detuvo por los hombros.

-Oye pero, ¿porque me tratas así si yo no te he hecho nada? Siento que me odias, ¿Que es lo que ocurre?- le pregunte.

Darren se me quedo mirando fijamente y su mirada reflejaba odio y rencor.

-Pues eres tú, tú y tu estúpida sonrisa de niño bueno- dijo haciendo gestos con las manos. -Odio cuando hablan bien de ti como si fueras perfecto, que te den un trato diferente, y ahora te vienes a vivir a mi hogar, y a robarme a mis amigos, a la verdad Kendall nunca fue mi amigo, fue...-

-¿Fue qué?- dije con mucha curiosidad.

-Sabes que olvídalo no tiene caso, ya Kendall no me interesa como amigo-

Diciendo esto Darren se dirigió a su habitación, al igual que yo me dirigía a la mia, cuando entre, me eche en la cama y pensamientos invadieron mi mente.

-¿Que fue para Darren Kendall? ¿Por qué me habrá besado Kendall? ¿Le gusto? ¿Seré Gay?- esa preguntas hacían énfasis en mi cabeza, pero de algo estoy muy seguro, Kendall me lleva loco.

Esos pensamientos invadían mi mente hasta que poco a poco fue cayendo en sueño.

**(Narro Yo)**

Kendall y Logan estaban pasando por momentos confusos, pues se atraían el uno al otro, pero tenían miedo de expresar sus sentimientos.

A la mañana siguiente Logan despertó por los rayos del sol que entraban por su ventana, Logan se levanto en la cama, se estrujo los ojos y miro su reloj.

-Oh diablos, se me hace tarde para la universidad- dijo Logan cogiendo una toalla y metiéndose al baño apresuradamente. Tomo una ducha de 10 minutos, y tomo 5 minutos más en lo que se ponía la ropa. Tomo sus libros, los entro en su mochila y salió disparado de la habitación.

Al salir, se encontró con su abuela en la sala de estar, la cual le dijo:

-Pensé que se te hubiese olvidado que tenías clases-

-Me cogió lo tarde pero ya me voy antes de que se me haga más tarde-

-Espera, ¿No vas a desayunar? Esta muy rico lo que hizo tu hermana antes de marcharse a su trabajo- dijo Karen señalando a la mesa.

-No abue, está bien, ya me tengo que ir, se me está haciendo más tarde-

-ok, te quiero hijo, te cuidas-

-Gracias, igual- dijo Logan cerrando la puerta de la casa.

Logan sabía por dónde se debía dirigir, pues la universidad le quedaba más cerca que antes, iba caminando apresuradamente para tomar el bus que lo llevaría a la universidad. Iba caminado por la acera y de repente siente como un carro se para y toca el claxon, Logan un poco sorprendido por el ruido miro hacia atrás y vio a Kendall en un carro deportivo negro, Logan recordó lo que sucedió ayer y se puso muy nervioso al ver a Kendall.

-¿Quieres un aventón?- dijo Kendall.

-Pues, está bien- dijo Logan montándose en el auto.

-Buenos días Logan, ¿como estas?-

-Bien y tú, ¿Como amaneciste?- dijo Logan mirando a Kendall fijamente.

-Pues bien, gracias, y ¿Vas para la universidad?-

-Si, incluso se me está haciendo tarde, y tu ¿Hacia dónde te diriges y de quien es este auto tan lujoso?- dice logan con cara de sorprendido.

-Mi padre me lo obsequio cuando cumplí los 18 años y voy para el trabajo de mi papa-

-ahhh ok- respondió Logan.

El resto del camino se mantuvo en un cómodo silencio y de vez en cuando la mirada de los dos chicos chocaban haciendo que a estos le saliera un sonrojo. Tardaron 10 minutos en llegar a la universidad.

-Ya llegamos- dice Kendall posicionándose al frente de la universidad.

-Muchas gracias Kendall, gracias por el aventón- dice Logan abriendo la puerta para salir.

-Espera, este... me das tu numero telefónico para llamarte más luego, necesito decirte algo- dice Kendall halando al más pequeño.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dices ahora?- pregunta Logan un poco intrigado por lo que le diría Kendall.

-Es que, no, este momento no es el adecuado, además ¿No se te hace tarde para la universidad?- dice recordándole a Logan que se le hacía tarde.

Intercambiaron números telefónicos y Kendall se despidió.

-Bueno, hablamos al rato, que te vaya bien amigo-.

-Está bien "Amigo" hablamos más tarde-

Kendall arranco el auto y se marcho. Logan entro a la universidad y logro entrar al salón que le correspondía y para su suerte el profesor aun no hubiese llegado. El día paso rápido, Logan salió de la universidad y regreso a su nuevo hogar. Al entrar encontró unas maletas hechas y a su abuela sentada tomando una taza de té.

-Hola abuela, ¿Como estas?- dice dandole un beso y un abrazo a Karen.

-Muy bien hijo, y tu ¿Como te fue en este día?-

-Lo mismo, muchas clases y un poco cansado, eso es todo-.

-mmm... Ahí tienes tu comida en el horno, solo tienes que calentarla y listo- dice Karen tomando de su taza.

-Gracias abue-

Logan tiro su mochila y fue en busca de su comida, la calentó y se sentó a comer rápidamente, pues tenía mucha hambre. Luego de que Logan hubiese terminado de comer, lavo lo platos que ensucio y se sentó a charlar junto a su abuela.

-Logan, sabes que me voy para el asilo hoy, te quedaras solo en la casa, pues Clara me va a llevar y los demás no están en la casa así que cuida de ella.

-Pero abuela, yo quería ir a llevarte, no es justo- dice el pálido haciendo pucheros.

-Hijo, sabes que quisiera que me acompañaras pero no es necesario además, te quedaras cuidando la casa como ya te dije-

-Está bien abuela, pero recuerda que te visitare constantemente ¿De acuerdo?-

-Está bien hijo, te esperare con los brazos abierto- dice Karen dándole un abrazo a su querido nieto, el cual no duro mucho por clara.

-No quisiera interrumpirlos pero ya es hora de irnos- dijo Clara a Karen.

-Oh claro, este Logan ya sabes, te cuidas y cualquier cosa que pase, sabes que puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea- dice Karen casi en un susurro para que Clara no la escuchara.

-Está bien, abue te mantendré al tanto- dice Logan al igual que Karen, en un susurro.

Logan ayudo a su abuela a subir las cajas al auto y se marcharon rápidamente, Logan entro a la casa y se dirigió a su habitación para tomar una toalla y entrar al baño a tomar una ducha. Tardo 15 minutos, y salió en toalla, se echo a la cama y se puso a mirar el techo.

En lo único que pudo pensar fue en Kendall, ese chico no podía salir de la cabeza de Logan, pero más que eso, estaba súper intrigado por saber que era lo que quería hablar Kendall con él. Logan escucho como su celular empezó a timbrar, cuando miro quien era que estaba llamando, se puso muy pálido y nervioso, se dirigió a la ventana que daba vista al vecindario y contesto.

-¿Bueno?- dice Logan fingiendo no saber quién es.

-Hola Logan, soy yo Kendall-.

-Ahhh, hola Kendall ¿Como estas?-

-Pues ahora bien ¿y tú?-

Logan se sonrojo y esbozo una sonrisa por lo que dijo Kendall.

-Bien, que acabe de tomar una ducha-

-Genial, escucha, tenía que hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante-

Logan se puso mucho mas pálido de lo normal, pues sabia hacia donde se dirigía todo esto.

-Bien, de que quieres hablar- dice Logan.

-Pues de lo que ocurrió ayer, ¿Te molesto que te robara un beso? Pues se que abuse de tu confianza y quiero saber si te enojaste por eso- dice Kendall muy seriamente.

-Mierda, que le digo ahora, quisiera decirle que me gusta pero no quiero sonar tan obvio- se decía Logan en la mente.

-Pues, no Kendall, no me molesto, incluso... Este... Pues ya sabes... Me... Gusto- dijo Logan muy nervioso.

-¿En serio te gusto? Pues yo disfrute mucho ese beso-

-¿Es en serio Kendall? Es decir, ¿Yo te gusto?- pregunta Logan algo intrigado.

-Pues si, tal vez, no sé, tal vez no, quién sabe. Y, ¿Yo te gusto?-.

-Pues si, tal vez, no sé, quien sabe- dice Logan en forma de burla con una pequeña risita malvada.

-Vamos Logan no juegues conmigo- dijo Kendall ahora riendo.

-Hahahahaha, tú fuiste el que empezaste-

-Ok, está bien, solo responde con un sí o no, ¿De Acuerdo?-

-BIEEEEN, está bien, pregunta entonces-

-¿Quieres salir conmigo esta tarde, es decir, quieres tener una cita conmigo?-

Logan se quedo sin habla, no podía creer que el chico que conoció hace 2 días atrás, de el cual se enamoro instantáneamente, le esté pidiendo una cita, en realidad, era mucho para él.

-Pues… si, está bien, tendré una "cita" contigo Kendall- dice Logan sintiendo como su interior hace una fiesta.

-Jaaaa, pues si te gusto, ya lo sabía- dice Kendall alardeando. -Pues entonces te paso a buscar a tu casa a las 5:00 P.M. ¿Te parece?-

-Kendall, son las 4:45- dice Logan un poco incrédulo.

-Pues entonces apresúrate, vamos, se nos hace tarde-

-Ok, está bien, te veo abajo en 15 minutos-

-Está bien, te espero-

-Ok-

Diciendo esto Logan colgó y se apresuro a buscar la ropa más sorprendente que tenia, comenzó a buscar y a buscar, hasta que encontró la adecuada.

Logan se la puso lo más rápido posible, pues ya se le hacía tarde. Entro al baño para arreglarse el cabello el cual le quedo perfecto. Se puso una de las mejores colonias que tenia, tomo su celular y 200 dólares que tenia y salió de la habitación.

Al llegar a la sala de estar, noto que la puerta principal comenzó a abrirse y noto que era Darren, no le puso mucha importancia así que siguió si camino hacia afuera.

-¿A dónde vas tan arreglado y perfumado?- pregunto Darren con curiosidad.

- Pues voy a salir con Kendall- responde Logan fríamente.

La expresión de Darren cambio drásticamente.

-Genial, ahora eres gay teniendo citas con Kendall-

-Y a ti que te importa que yo sea gay, yo soy lo que quiera ser pues es mi vida, y te recomiendo que no te metas en mi vida ni en mis asuntos, me puedo enojar y no te convendrá que me enoje- dice Logan agarrando a Darren por el cuello.

-Sabes que Logan, haz lo que quieras, total, no me interesa tu patética vida-

-Mira quién habla de patético, estúpido arrogante-

Diciendo esto Logan, salió azotando la puerta.

Darren empezó a observar por la ventana y vio a Kendall saludar a Logan muy amorosamente, Darren sentía rabia y mas que rabia, envidia por como Kendall y Logan se miraban, por esa química que tenían esos dos chicos, el chico se sentó en el mueble y comenzó a marcar un numero en su celular.

-Si, bueno, oye necesitamos hablar de algo que te podría interesar-

* * *

Logan iba saliendo de la casa viendo a un muy atractivo Kendall esperando por el pálido.

-Hola Kendall- dice logan con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola logan, ¿Nos vamos?- pregunta Kendall.

-Si claro, y ¿A dónde vamos en nuestra primera "cita"?- Logan no pudo evitar reír por la palabra cita.

-Pues será una sorpresa-

-Me encantan las sorpresas- dice Logan entusiasmado.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al mismo lugar en que Logan hubiese llegado el día que salió corriendo de la casa.

-Ya hemos estado aquí, fue donde nos conocimos- dice Logan.

-Si, este lugar es muy especial para mí, pues fue en el lugar que realmente nos conocimos más a fondo- dice Kendall.

-Si, tienes razón- dice Logan.

Kendall camino hacia un arbusto, de donde saco una canasta.

-SORPRESAAAA, es una tarde de picnic- dice Kendall soltando la canasta.

Logan se sorprendió y se quedo sin palabras, Kendall saco de la canasta un mantel y lo coloco en el lugar en donde se sentarían, saco las demás cosas de la canasta y las preparo rápidamente, le hizo seña a Logan de que se sentara, el cual hizo lo ordenado de inmediatamente.

Kendall comenzó a preparar sándwiches, los cuales solo preparo 4.

Les dio 2 a Logan y 2 para él. Comenzaron a comer, en un silencio muy cómodo, Kendall solo observaba como Logan comía, pues a este se le parecía sexy.

-ummmmmmm, que bueno están estos sándwiches, están muy buenos, ¿Donde aprendiste a hacer estos sándwiches tan buenos?- pregunta Logan.

-Pues es una receta cacera, la cual yo mismo cree- dice Kendall.

-Están de maravilla, son los mejores que he probado- dice Logan seguido de otro bocado de su sándwich.

Siguieron comiendo tranquilamente hasta que terminaron, Kendall entro todo lo que utilizaron, dejando solo el mantel, luego de esto, se recostaron de un árbol que les quedaba cerca.

-Y ¿Como está quedando esta cita?- pregunta Kendall mirando fijamente a Logan.

Logan se serojo un poco por la mirada de Kendall. -Pues no me gusta- dice Logan.

-¿QUEEE?- pregunta Kendall indignado.

-Es broma Kendall, esta cita es la mejor que he tenido en mi vida créeme-.

-Logan no me hagas eso, me diste un buen susto-.

-Hahahahaha, solo quería ver tu expresión-.

-Hahahahahaha, mala manera de hacerlo- dice Kendall con una risa nerviosa.

Kendall, sutilmente, enlaza su mano derecha con la mano izquierda de Logan lo cual hace que brote un sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-Esta lindo el atardecer ¿No Logan?-

-Si, es hermoso, y en el lago se ve fantástico-

Logan mira directamente a los orbes verdes de Kendall, sus ojos eran hermosos, Kendall le devuelve la mirada y se pierden cada uno en sus miradas, a través que pasan los segundos, sus cabezas se van acercando mas y mas, llegaron a tal punto que sentían sus respiraciones muy cerca, hasta que rompen la distancia que existía entre sus labios, el beso empezó con un poco de miedo, lento y muy dulce, luego paso de dulce a apasionado, los dos luchaban por el dominio del beso, pero Kendall tomo ventaja, sus labios se movían en perfecta sincronía, como si estuvieran creados el uno para el otro, Kendall lamio el labio inferior de Logan pidiendo más acceso a su boca, el cual consiguió instantáneamente, sus lenguas chocaban haciendo que estos sintieran emociones que recorrían todo su ser.

Kendall halo a Logan haciendo que este quedara encima suyo.

Continuaron con el beso apasionado, Kendall introdujo sus manos por la camiseta de Logan, acariciando su espalda, Logan acariciaba el cabello del rubio a la vez que acariciaba su pecho cubierto.

Kendall cada vez iba bajando mas las manos hasta llegar al borde de los pantalones de Logan. Ambos estaban muy excitados, y en sus entrepiernas se formaron bultos, los cuales se rosaban a cada instante, haciendo que estos se excitaran cada vez más. Logan sintió como Kendall le agarraba el trasero, lo cual hacia que Logan se sonrojara mucho más de lo normal. Logan sabia hacia donde se dirigía todo esto así que rompió el beso.

-Espera Kendall, aun no estoy listo para esto, aun soy virgen- dice Logan sentándose al lado de Kendall.

-Ah, no sabía, yo también, lo soy, perdón si hice de esto momento muy incomodo para ti Logan-

-No te preocupes, lo que sucede es que quiero que con la persona que vaya hacer el amor, sea muy especial, y el momento sea maravillosamente mágico- dijo Logan.

-¿A si?- dice Kendall acercándose al oído de Logan diciéndole. -No me importa esperar el tiempo que sea necesario, porque tu serás mío Logan Henderson, solo mío- diciendo esto, empezó a besar el cuello de Logan, haciendo que este dejara escapar pequeños gemidos.

-Ya Kendall basta me haces sonrojar, más de lo normal- dice Logan escapando de Kendall.

Los dos se volvieron a posicionar como antes, recostados del árbol, pero esta vez, Kendall tenía un brazo por encima del hombro de Logan, se quedaron viendo el atardecer, hasta que Kendall rompe el silencio.

-Entonces Logan, ¿Quieres ser mi novio?, se que es un poco apresurado de mi parte, pero en realidad te quiero, y sentí esa química desde que nos conocimos- Pregunta Kendall un poco ansioso por saber la respuesta.

-Este, no lo sé, creo que no- dice Logan.

Kendall baja la cabeza, y su semblante pasó de feliz, a triste.

-Kendall es una broma, claro que me encantaría ser tu novio, eres un chico maravilloso, aunque quisiera conocerte mas- dice Logan.

Kendall levanta la cabeza, y posa un beso sobre la mejilla de su novio.

-Me haces muy feliz Henderson ¿Lo sabías?- dice Kendall.

Pasaron tiempo juntos, conociéndose el uno al otro, sus intereses, besándose, y acariciándose el uno al otro.

-Bueno Logan, será mejor que nos vayamos, está empezando a anochecer- dice Kendall levantándose y ayudando a su novio a levantarse.

Recogieron el mantel y se pusieron en marcha hacia sus hogares, pero esta vez, agarrados de las manos.

Llegaron hasta la casa de Logan.

-Bueno Logan, llegamos a tu casa, será mejor que me vaya a la mía, la pase súper contigo nuevo novio- dijo Kendall con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si yo también la pase súper bien nuevo novio, fue un día maravilloso para mi, tu eres especial para mí- dice Logan mirándolo a los ojos.

-Si, será mejor que entres, ya está empezando a hacer frio, te quiero Logan- dijo Kendall dándole un beso de despedida a su novio.

-Que pases buenas noches Kendall-

-Tu igual Logan, mas tarde te llamo ¿Va?-.

-De acuerdo-.

Kendall se despidió y se marcho, Logan entro a la casa, saludo a su tía Clara la cual se encontraba en la sala de estar la cual no le hizo ningún tipo de pregunta y se dirigió a su habitación.

-TENGO NOVIO, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- dijo Logan brincando de la emoción.

* * *

**¿Podrán ser felices Kendall y Logan? ¿A quién llamo Darren? ¿Funcionara este romance? ¿Les gusto este capítulo? Bueno espero que si, y en el próximo capítulo será respondidas estas preguntas.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, me hacen súper feliz verlos.**

**Sera hasta la próxima**

**Se despide**

**Eleazar RusherBoy!**


	6. El comienzo de problemas

**Bueno he aqui les traigo el 5 capitulo de En el amor hay que perdonar, perdón por la tardanza, tuve un bloqueo tremendo pero bue, disfruten del capitulo.**

* * *

**El comienzo de problemas**

Había pasado una semana desde que Kendall y Logan se volvieron novios, todo marchaba a la perfección, cada uno sentía un afecto tan especial el uno al otro que hacía que esa relación permaneciera intacta.

Era sábado por la mañana, Logan se despertó a causa de los rayos del sol que entraban por su ventana, abrió los ojos con mucha pereza y se sentó sobre la cama, se estiro un poco y se estrujo un poco los ojos, cuando estaba en su pleno razonamiento, tomo su celular el cual se encontraba en la mesa de noche, al tomarlo observo que tenia 2 mensajes sin leer, uno era de de su amigo Carlos y el otro, por su puesto de su novio Kendall.

El de Kendall decía: _Cariño que tengas una hermosísima mañana, estaré en el trabajo de mi padre ayudándole, pues sabes que me paga por eso, ¿Te parece si nos vemos en la tarde? Me avisas cualquier cosa, te cuidas, Te Quiero._

Al cual Logan contesto: _Gracias Ken, espero que te vaya súper en este día, te llamo mas tarde para avisarte cualquier cosa, Te Quiero mucho mas._

Luego de enviarle el mensaje a Kendall, fue a leer el mensaje que le hubiese mandado Carlos: _Hey hermano no te olvides de nosotros, te extrañamos un mundo, ¿Cuando nos visitaras? Espero que estés bien, te extrañamos hermano._

Luego de haber leído el mensaje, no lo respondió, sino que empezó a llamar a su amigo Carlos.

-¿Logan?- se escucho del otro lado del teléfono.

-Si amigo soy yo Logan, como estas-

-Hermaaanoooo, bien ¿y tu como estas?-

-Pues súper feliz, me ha ido muy bien por estos lados- afirma Logan.

-Nosotros te hemos extrañado muchísimo, y ¿A qué te refieres con "muy bien"?- pregunta Carlos muy curioso.

Logan no sabía si decirle la verdad a Carlos, con el miedo de que podía perderlo como amigo por su orientación sexual, pero como eran mejores amigos, decidió contarle toda la verdad.

-Carlos, te diré la verdad, este…- Logan se e estaba poniendo muy nervioso. -Pues tengo pareja y como se la próxima pregunta que me harás, no, no es ella, es el-

Del otro lado se escucho un silencio, que duro 5 segundos, el cual Logan rompió.

-¿Carlos estas hay?- pregunta Logan.

-Logan, que tu tengas una pareja de tu mismo sexo eso no me importa porque somos mejores amigos y siempre estaré hay para apoyarte en tus decisiones hermano, siempre- dice Carlos.

-Guao, me quitaste un peso de encima, gracias por apoyarme- dice Logan.

-No hay de que, escucha, ¿por qué no vienes para acá con tu novio y nos lo presentas a mí y a Nicole?

-Suena bien, hablare con él a ver que dice, al rato te llamo entonces para avisarte, te cuidas brother-

-Igual tu hermano-

Diciendo esto, logan entra al baño, y toma una ducha de 20 minutos, estaba pensando en cómo seria y que haría en este día. Salió del baño y fue directamente a su closet para escoger la ropa que se iba a poner, escogió una camiseta blanca, unas bermudas a cuadros azules y unos converses negros, fue hacia el baño de nuevo para arreglarse el cabello, luego de que estuvo listo, salió de su habitación y fue directo al comedor.

-Buenos días mi sobrino lindo, hay esta tu desayuno tapado en la mesa- dijo Clara con una sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

-Muchas gracias tía- dijo Logan.

Duro 7 minutos desayunando, luego se levanto de la mesa y llevo los platos que ensucio a lavar.

-Logan querido, luego de que termines de lavar los platos, ¿me ayudarías con algo en el jardín?- pregunto Clara desde la mesa.

-Claro tía enseguida voy-

Luego de que Logan término de lavar los platos se dirigió hacia el jardín, en el cual ya se encontraba Clara con unas herramientas de jardinería.

* * *

***Trabajo del padre de Kendall***

En la empresa Schmidt, donde había tantas personas bien vestidas haciendo sus trabajos asignados, estaba Kendall en la oficina del Sr. Schmidt organizando unos papeles, eran muchos pero el rubio lo resolvía rápidamente, pues ya estaba acostumbrado. Luego de que el chico terminara con su labor, se puso a jugar en la computadora que se encontraba en la oficina, pues no tenía más nada que hacer, hasta que su padre llegara.

En un momento inesperado, su celular empieza a sonar, cuando ve quien era, no tardo en contestarlo.

-Hola amor, ¿Como estas? ¿Como te va en esta mañana?- pregunta Kendall con una voz muy tierna.

-Bien, hasta ahora, ¿Y a ti, como te ha ido cariño?- pregunta Logan.

-Pues bien un poco aburrido, eso es todo-

-Mmmmm, bueno, te estoy llamando para decirte que vamos a ir para donde mis viejos amigos, de los que te platique, y luego a visitar a mi abuela ¿Que dices?-

-"Vamos" como que me suena a muchas personas- dice Kendall con ironía.

-Menso, somos nosotros 2 solamente, aunque si no quieres o no puedes acompañarme está bien, yo te comprendo- dijo Logan con una voz que refleja tristeza un poco fingida pero Kendall se la creyó.

-Mi amor, claro que iré contigo, solo quería ver cómo te ponías, eres tan tierno en todos los sentidos-

Esto último que dijo Kendall, hizo que las mejillas de Logan se pusieran de color rojo carmesí.

-Bueno, está bien, nos iremos a las 4 de la tarde-

-Está bien, allá estaré-

-Bueno, te dejo para que sigas trabajando-

-Está bien, te quiero Logan-

-Yo también te quiero- dijo Logan y corto la llamada.

Kendall se puso a pensar en lo bien que iba su relación con Logan, y que cada vez más que pasaba el tiempo más lo quería, comenzó a imaginarse cosas que podrían pasar en el futuro, tal vez un posible... ¿Matrimonio?, pues en realidad, Kendall quería a ese chico y daría la vida por él.

Kendall aun seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, siendo sacados de estos por el Sr. Schmidt quien iba entrando por la puerta.

-Hijo, ¿Ya terminaste con lo que te ordene?- pregunto el Sr.

-Si papa, lo hice como me ordenaste- dijo Kendall apagando la computadora.

-Bueno, pues entonces puedes irte, aquí tienes los 200 dólares que te prometí-

-Ahh, gracias papa, hablamos luego-

-Está bien hijo- dijo el Sr. Schmidt sentándose en su sillón.

-Oye papa, ¿Te molesta que tenga novio?- pregunta Kendall fríamente y sin saber lo que estaba diciendo, solo se le ocurrió preguntar y no lo pensó 2 veces.

-dijiste ¿Novio? Es decir ¿Chico?- pregunta el Sr. Schmidt sorprendido por la pregunta.

-Pues sí, dije novio- afirma un Kendall muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Pues, a la verdad no, sabía que algún día esto pasaría, y yo te acepto como seas, pues eres mi único hijo.

-Gracias, y ¿Como que te darías cuenta?- pregunta Kendall confuso.

-Pues sí, ya sabía de tu orientación sexual- afirmo el Sr. Schmidt.

-Ok, bueno padre te dejo, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo el rubio aun sin podre creer que su padre lo conociera tan bien.

-Espera, ¿Quien es el afortunado?- pregunta el Sr. de forma media burlona.

-Es un chico muy lindo al cual quiero mucho, luego te lo presento- dijo Kendall saliendo de la oficina.

El rubio se dirigió al estacionamiento hasta donde estaba su auto, y antes de llegar, se topo con una persona que en realidad no le caía muy bien.

-Hola Kendall, parece que ya ni me conocieras-

-Hola Darren, lo siento, es que no he tenido tiempo en estos últimos días- dijo Kendall mintiendo.

-Si, tiempo… pero para Logan si hay tiempo ¿No?-

-¿Por qué metes a Logan en esto? Aparte, a ti no te tiene que importar si paso mucho tiempo con Logan o no, tu y yo nunca fuimos amigos, pues en este corto tiempo encontré en Logan lo que en 1 año no encontré en ti ni en los demás- dice Kendall un poco furioso.

-Genial, entonces ¿Si es verdad que son novios?- pregunta Darren un poco triste.

-Si somos novios, y nos queremos bastante- afirma Kendall.

-¿Es decir que yo dure todo un año tratando de que te fijaras en mi y tú me hacías caso omiso y el estúpido de Logan llega y ya a los 2 días son novios?- pregunta Darren indignado.

-Cuidado como hablas de Logan, y si, pues fue amor a primera vista, y con él me siento especial, al igual que el conmigo, ¿y sabes qué? me voy se me hace tarde-

Kendall se sube a su auto y se marcha a toda velocidad.

-No te preocupes Schmidt, si no eres mío, no eres de nadie, y si eso implica matar a Logan o matarte a ti, lo hare, porque o eres mío o de nadie- dijo Darren al aire.

* * *

Kendall duro 20 minutos conduciendo en lo que llegaba a su casa, es estaciono en su cochera y entro a su casa la cual se encontraba vacía y desolada como siempre, pues vivía solo.

Al entrar, se dirigió directamente a su habitación y se echo en su cama, pero se levanto de inmediato pues se acordó que tenía que salir con Logan. Saco un conjunto de ropa, uno de los mejores y se metió a bañar, tardo 10 minutos para salir de su baño. Ya listo, salió en marcha hacia la casa de su amado.

Cuando se encontraba al frente de la casa, saco su celular y le marco al pálido.

-Amor, ya estoy aquí al frente de tu casa- dijo mirando hacia la venta del segundo piso.

-Está bien, en seguida salgo- dijo el pálido cortando la llamada.

No tardaron ni dos minutos y Logan ya venía saliendo de aquella casa grande. Kendall simplemente se quedo admirando al más bajo, pues este, con la ropa que llevaba puesta, se le hacía notan en cualquier lugar, pues llevaba puesto una camiseta blanca con un chaleco negro, unos pantalones de mezclilla bien negros, y unas zapatillas negras, su peinado perfectamente arreglado y su cara de ángel, la cual no tenia sincretices ni erupciones en su cara, pera Kendall, era simplemente perfecto. Logan se fue acercando mas y mas, al llegar hasta donde el rubio, el ya mencionado puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura del más bajo, y lo acerco para poder darle un beso lleno de ternura, el pálido enredo su manos en el cuello del más alto para atraerlo más, sus labios se juntaron en un hermoso beso, el cual lo disfrutaban mas y mas. Los dos estaban luchando por el dominio del beso, pero como siempre, Kendall lo tomo. El beso estaba pasando a ser de un beso lleno de ternura, a uno lleno de pasión y lujuria.

-Kendall espera, estamos en la calle, será mejor en otro momento- dijo Logan rompiendo el beso.

-Oh vamos, solo quiero besar a la persona que amo, ¿acaso eso es un pecado?- dijo el rubio haciendo un puchero.

-No… pero en este momento, no así que vámonos, se nos hace tarde- dijo esto, Kendall dirigió a Logan hacia su vehículo, le abrió la puerta del copiloto para que este se montara, y por supuesto, el rubio iba piloteando

Logan iba guiando a Kendall por el camino correcto, pues no sabía donde quedaban las Dunas. Iban hablando de cómo les había ido en el día en lo que transcurrieron 10 minutos.

-¿Sabes? Mi padre sabia de mi orientación sexual y me acepto como soy, me dijo que sabía que este día llegaría y que deseaba conocer a el afortunado de mi novio- dijo Kendall esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿QUE? ¿Tu padre quiere conocerme?- dice el pálido asombrado.

-Si, pero no te preocupes, tu suegro es un amor- dijo el más alto riendo a carcajadas.

-Está bien, no tengo miedo… bueno, un poco- dijo riendo.

Los dos se echaron a reír por sus comentarios y luego hubo un cómodo silencio. Logan iba dando las direcciones correctas a Kendall para que no se perdieran e iba observando por el retrovisor, observaba con un auto blanco iba exactamente detrás de ellos, el conductor se le hacía familiar, pero no lo pudo reconocer porque no lo lograba visualizar muy bien.

Transcurridos 7 minutos exactos llegaron a la casa de Carlos.

-Aquí es- dijo el pálido observando la gran casa de Carlos. Eran grandes, de color blanco y con una jardinera llena de rosas.

Kendall se desmonto del auto y fue a escoltar a su amado, abrió la puerta y le ofreció la mano a Logan, Logan no pudo aguantar ni el sonrojo por el comportamiento de Kendall.

-Vamos Logan, no te burles- dijo el ojiverde avergonzado.

Logan salió del auto y se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la casa de Carlos agarrados de la mano. Logan toco la puerta y esperaron hay hasta que un alegre Carlos saliera corriendo de la casa.

-¡Logie!- Exclamo Carlos abrazando muy fuerte a si amigo. -Cuanto te extraño hermano-.

-Si, eso lo sé, yo también te he extrañado mucho- dijo el pálido rompiendo el abrazo. -El es Kendall, mi novio- dijo Logan mirando a Kendall directamente a sus hermosos orbes verdes.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Carlos, y soy el hermano menor de Logan- dijo el moreno con un apretón de manos. Kendall simplemente se limito a sonreír.

Carlos los invito a pasar a su casa, tomaron asiento en la sala y el moreno les brindo jugo de naranja y galletas de chocolate, pasaron en resto de la tarde charlando y riendo de los chistes que hacia Carlos, y al decir verdad, Carlos y Kendall se hubiesen vuelto muy amigos.

-Oye Carlos, tendremos que partir, pues se nos hace tarde para ir a visitar a mi abue- dice el pálido un poco triste.

-¿ya se van? ¿Tan rápido?- dice el moreno un poco triste.

-Carlos, hemos pasado aquí alrededor de 3 horas- dice el rubio riendo.

-bueno, tienes razón, está bien, los acompaño a la entrada- dijo el más bajo poniéndose de pie.

Salieron de la casa, Logan primero seguido de Kendall y Carlos, los tres vieron a una chica pasar la cual iba a paso rápido, cuando la chica volteo la mirada, soltó todas las cosas que llevaba, y corrió hacia Logan dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Kendall observaba aquel acto y sentía como los celos lo estaban impulsando a separar a aquella chica de su logie.

Carlos al darse cuenta, agarro a Kendall por el hombro y le susurro.

-Descuida, es nuestra mejor amiga- dijo sonriendo.

-Nicole, cuanto te extrañaba, ¿como has estado?- dice Logan rompiendo el fuerte abrazo.

-bien, extrañando tu compañía, ¿y tú, que de tu vida amigo?- pregunta la chica.

-Pues todo bien, ah, te presento a mi novio Kendall- dijo señalando al mencionado.

La chica se sorprendió por la palabra novio, pero salió de su trance y saludo a su nuevo cuñado.

-Mucho gusto cuñado- dije Nicole con una sonrisa.

-El placer es mío- dijo el rubio poniendo uno de sus brazo por encima de los hombros de su novio, el pálido se dio cuenta del acto celoso de su novio.

Duraron un tiempo más charlando, pues Nicole y Kendall necesitaban conocerse para que los celos no lo inundaran, pues el de cabellera rubia era muy celoso con lo que quería.

Al pasar el tiempo, Logan observo el mismo carro blanco que estaba detrás de ellos en la tarde, pasar por la calle a una velocidad moderada.

-¿QUE?- exclamo Logan al ver la persona quien lo conducía y más a su copiloto.

Kendall al darse cuenta de esto, volteo a ver lo que Logan miraba y eso lo perturbo.

-¿QUE?- Exclamo el rubio al igual que su novio.

* * *

**¿A quien vieron Kendall y Logan? ¿Por que se sorprendieron tanto? ¿Kendall es muy celoso? ¿les gusto la historia? bueno, estas preguntas tal vez sean contestadas en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Por favor dejen sus reviews pues son muy importantes para mi, me hacen muy feliz.**

**Gracias a todos lo que leen mi historia, y mucho mas a los que dejan review.**

**sin mas que decir, se despide**

**EleazarRusherBoy!**


	7. Sorpresas

**Hola, perdon por mi desaparicion, pero aqui les traigo el capitulo 6 de En El Amor Hay Que Perdonar, disfrutenlo.**

* * *

Anteriormente

Al pasar el tiempo, Logan observo el mismo carro blanco que estaba detrás de ellos unas horas antes, pasar por la calle a una velocidad moderada.

-¿QUE?- exclamo Logan al ver la persona quien lo conducía y mas a su copiloto.

Kendall al darse cuenta de esto, volteo a ver lo que Logan miraba y eso lo perturbo.

-¿QUE?- Exclamo el rubio al igual que su novio.

* * *

**Sorpresas**

* * *

El automóvil paso de largo y el copiloto miro con cara de malicia a Logan y a Kendall, estos estaban atónitos por lo que sus ojos pudieron captar, voltearon sus caras para que sus miradas de frustración se encontraran y no se desviaran por un pequeño rato.

-¿Chicos? ¿Están bien?- pregunto Nicole un poco confundida.

-S-si, todo esta bien, Logan creo que debemos irnos para hacer nuestra próxima parada- dijo Kendall un poco nervioso.

-Si yo también, ya se esta haciendo tarde- dijo Logan algo confundido por las expresiones faciales de Kendall.

-¿Tan rápido se van?- pregunta Carlos haciendo un puchero.

-Si, será mejor que nos vayamos, la noche no tarda en caer- dijo Kendall.

Dicho esto, todos se despidieron respectivamente, Logan al entrar auto se despidió nuevamente de sus amigos con una mecida de mano. Kendall arranco el motor del auto y se puso en marcha, el transcurso hacia el asilo en donde se encontraba la abuela de Logan se desarrollo en un silencio un poco incomodo, el cual fue quebrado por Logan.

-Kenny… ¿viste a quien yo vi en aquel auto?- pregunta el mas pálido concentrando su mirada en su acompañante.

-Si, vi a Darren y a…- pensó antes de hablar. -¿tu lo viste no?- dijo el rubio sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

-Bueno si, vi a Darren, pero… ¿A quien más viste?-

-Bueno- se puso un poco nervioso. -¿por que la pregunta?

-Porque cuando le miraste tu expresión fue de sorpresa y de miedo- dijo un curioso Logan.

-Pues vi a…-

-¿A quien?-

-Vi a James Maslow-

"Lo sabia, sabia que era James Maslow, pero… ¿Que hacia con Darren?" Era lo que pensaba Logan.

-¿Tu lo conoces, por que por la expresión que tuviste cuando le miraste fue igual que la mía?- pregunto Kendall sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-esteeeeee, pues yo lo conocí en el primer trimestre de la universidad, fue suplente del maestro que me impartía filosofía 1, falto dos semanas y el le sustituía- dijo Henderson con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz.

-y ¿Por qué tan nervioso amor?- pregunto el rubio con sospecha.

-pues… este… como explicarlo-

-Logan, puedes decirme lo que sea, sabes que puedes confiar en mi amor- dijo el rubio tomando de la mano a su novio y haciendo pequeños círculos con su pulgar, mientras con la otra iba conduciendo con toda normalidad.

-Pues… yo era, n-nov-novio- dijo el pálido con la mirada hacia abajo.

Kendall abrió los ojos como platos, simple y sencillamente no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, estaba atónito, en ese momento un silencio incomodo inundo el pequeño lugar del auto, el cual Logan rompió.

-¿Qué pasa ken? Pareciera que fue lo peor que te hubiese dicho- dijo Logan un poco triste y confundido por la reacción del rubio.

-es que… Maslow y yo éramos amigos, luego se volvió mi peor enemigo, solo por el hecho de haberle negado estar con el y ser su novio, tuvimos varias peleas, incluso me hizo maldades, pero le di una buena paliza y el se mudo bien lejos, no quiero saber nada de ese tipo- dijo el rubio con su vista puesta en la carretera.

Ahora el sorprendido era Logan por la declaración de Kendall, aun estaban agarrados de la mano en lo que cada uno se sumía en sus pensamientos, de vez en cuando sus miradas se encontraban las cuales se apartaban de inmediato sin motivo aparente. El auto se detuvo y Logan noto que ya hubiesen llegado al asilo en el cual su abuela se encontraba, Kendall apago el coche y abrió la puerta para salir del mismo, pero sintió como algo lo halaba del brazo y se sentó de un brinco, sintió como unos cálidos labios se posaban en los suyos a lo cual respondió sin pensarlo, fu un beso cargado de ternura que duro no más de 30 segundos, Logan se separo de Kendall y le dedico una sonrisa, la cual daba a entender que todo estaba bien, el rubio decodifico el mensaje y sonriendo dijo: "Esto no ha terminado aun". Depositó un beso en la mejilla izquierda de su novio y salieron de aquel coche.

La entrada del asilo era grande, con unas letras bien grandes las cuales decía el nombre de aquel lugar, estaba todo pintado de blanco, con arbustos florales alrededor, la puerta era de cristal pero no daba vista hacia el interior del edificio. Al entrar, se dirigieron hacia la recepcionista para preguntar por su abuela.

-Hola, ¿Dónde podemos ver a la señora Karen Wright?- preguntó Logan.

-Pasillo a la derecha, habitación 236- dijo de forma automática.

-Gracias- fue lo único que respondió Logan.

Caminaron hacia el pasillo para luego doblar a la derecha y ubicar la habitación de Karen, cada uno iba mirando a los lados opuestos para encontrar la habitación, pues estaban organizadas de una manera muy extraña.

-¡Aquí es!- exclamó Kendall señalando la habitación.

Tocaron antes de entrar, y se encontraron con Karen en la camilla, mirando televisión y con una taza da café.

-¡Abuela!- exclamó Logan al ver a su abuela, ya la extrañaba.

-Querido, ya me hacia falta verte, ¿como has estado?- Karen lo abrazo fuerte y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su querido nieto. -¿y quien es este joven tan apuesto? Pregunto la señora refiriéndose a Kendall.

Logan lo miro y sus miradas se conectaron y un color rojo comenzaba a brotar de sus mejillas.

-Abue el es Kendall… mi novio- le dijo en un susurro a Karen con un poco de nerviosismo.

-Kendall, mucho gusto de conocerte, espero que me trates bien a mi loggie, no quisiera estar en tu lugar si algo le pasa- dijo la anciana a Kendall con un poco de humor en su voz. La noticia no le sorprendió ya que sabia de la orientación sexual de si querido nieto.

-No se preocupe señora- dijo el rubio halando a Logan y envolviendo un brazo por el hombro de su amado. -Conmigo esta seguro y protegido- dijo con una de esas miradas triunfadoras que solo Kendall sabe dar.

En el transcurso del tiempo se la pasaron charlado sobre como le iba a Karen en el asilo, a lo cual respondió que le iba muy bien, pero que le hacia falta la compañía de Logan.

Al pasar una hora, se despidieron de Karen y caminaron hasta el auto de Kendall.

-Loggie, tu abuela me cayo súper bien y es súper simpática, me encanta tu abuela- confeso Kendall tomando la mano izquierda de Logan.

-Pues si, creo que le caíste muy bien, y te acepto como mi novio así que ya es algo publico- dijo el pálido con una gran sonrisa.

-Si, aunque tengo que decirte algo- Kendall comenzó acercarse mas y mas a Logan, hasta que sus labios se unieron, Kendall tomo a Logan por las muñecas y lo pego en el auto, y comenzó a besarlo de forma muy sensual, Logan no se negó y le siguió la corriente a Kendall, el beso estaba muy apasionado, tanto que sus erecciones eran notorias, la fricción que había entre sus bultos hacia que el beso fuera mas y mas lejos, hasta que la falta de oxigeno hizo que estos se apartaran.

-Kendall estamos en el parqueo de un asilo, no es el mejor lugar para hacer este tipo de cosas- dijo el mas bajito.

-sabes, eso a mi no me interesa- Kendall comenzó a sobar la erección de Logan, el cual comenzó a temblar por el tacto que había- parece que alguien se estaba divirtiendo- dijo divertido el rubio.

-al parecer no era yo el único que se estaba divirtiendo- dijo Logan apuntando hacia el bulto de Kendall.

Se miraron y se echaron a reír, Logan de depositó un beso en los labios del mas alto, y se dirigió hacia el interior del auto, cosa que también imito.

-Kendall, ¿que era lo que me ibas a decir antes de nuestra escena semi-pornografica?- dijo el pálido cuando estuvieron dentro del auto.

-pues, quería invitarte para una cena de tres personas- dijo Kendall arrancando el motor y saliendo del plantel.

-¿para tres? Explícate Kendall-

-Pues si, será una cena maravillosa y conocerás una persona muy importante para mi- dijo el oji verde.

-¿pero quien?- dijo Logan perdiendo la paciencia.

-ok ya, seremos mi padre, tu y yo, mañana a las 8:00 P.M. no faltes- dijo el rubio como si nada.

-¡¿QUE?!- exclamo Logan- no creo que este. Preparado para conocer a mi suegro-.

-oh vamos, yo conocí a tu abuela y no morí, tu tampoco lo harás si conoces a mi padre, el es genial ya veras-

-bueno, eso espero, espero no caerle mal-

-ya lo veras, es un amor- dijo Kendall depositándole un beso en la mejilla.

Mientras iban en el transcurso de la carretera, Logan iba sumido en sus pensamientos. "Oh Dios, conoceré a mi suegro, ¿Y si no le caigo bien al señor Schmidt? Espero caerle bien y el a mi, que las cosas no salgan mal y que nos llevemos muy bien, pues no se que haría sin Kendall en mi vida, creo que ya se ha vuelto un complemento en mi vida, y sin el, ya no soy Logan, todo seria diferente y nada volvería a ser igual".

* * *

**¿Como le caera Logan al padre de Kendal? ¿Cambiara las cosas entre ellos? ¿Sera Logan lo mismo que es Kendall para el? ¡¿Por que James Maslow andaba con Darren?... Todo esto y mas en el proximo capitulo :)**

**Se despide**

**Eleazar RusherBoy.**


	8. Preparación

**HOLA chicos y chicas (regreso el chico que se olvido de sus historias). No tengo motivos por mi desaparición, solo el tiempo y la falta de inspiración para escribir, aunque, no crean que en todo este tiempo no he escrito, tengo algunos fics para ustedes que pronto estaré subiendo.**

**Bueno, aquí les traigo el capitulo 8 de lo que es este fic, espero que les guste. Está algo corto pero ya seguiré actualizando más seguido.**

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a **_**LuizRusherBoy, RusherloveKogan, y Dreizel**_**, gracias por comentar el capitulo anterior, en serio, muchas gracias.**

**Sin más preámbulos, disfruten…**

* * *

**Preparación**

* * *

Logan iba sumido en sus pensamientos, los cuales se basaban en su amado rubio, cuando sintió que su cuerpo se movía bruscamente hacia delante, dándose un golpe no tan fuerte en la frente.

–Aaauuucchh. – dijo el pálido quejándose por el dolor.

– ¿Loggie? ¿Estás bien?– dijo el rubio desesperadamente, pues se preocupo mucho por el quejido del pálido.

–Creo que sí, me duele un poco, esto me dejara un gran dolor de jaqueca. – se quejó el más bajo frotándose la frente.

–Perdóname loggie, todo fue mi culpa por frenar de golpe, perdóname loggie, no fue mi intensión, soy un idiota. – dijo el más alto ayudando a su novio a restablecerse en el asiento.

–Descuida Kenny, sé que no fue tu intención, y fue mi culpa por estar tan desatento. – dijo Logan esbozando una sonrisa.

Kendall solo asintió y beso la frente de su amado y poniéndose a conducir de nuevo.

–Creo que eso me ayudo bastante. – dijo Logan olvidando el dolor.

El trayecto hacia el vecindario en el que vivían los chicos se desarrollo en un cómodo silencio. Pasaron 15 minutos para llegar a su próxima parada. Kendall al llegar salió de su lugar y se dirigió rápidamente al lado en el que se encontraba Logan para abrirle la puerta.

–Salga usted mi señor. – Kendall, con mucha cortesía, le ofreció su brazo a Logan para que pudiese bajar del auto.

– ¿En serio Kendall?– dijo Logan tomando el brazo de su acompañante y enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio para darle un beso lleno de amor. Ese precioso momento tan solo duro un minuto, para que Logan rompiera el mágico momento.

–Lo siento Kenny, tengo que entrar. – se excusó el pálido para empezar a caminar hacia la entrada de su "hogar".

–Recuerda la cena de mañana, no puedes faltar. – dijo Kendall halando al más pequeño por el brazo, para recordarle la cena de mañana.

–S-si claro, hay estaré, una pregunta, ¿tu cocinaras?– afirmó y preguntó un curioso Logan.

–Tal vez. – dijo el rubio con sarcasmo en su voz. Envolvió a Logan en sus brazos e inhalo el aroma de su amado. El rubio le brindo un abrazo lleno de ternura al pálido, el cual no rechazo.

–Te espero mañana. – dijo Kendall depositándole un beso en la mejilla del más pequeño y se monto en el auto para ponerse en marcha, Logan se despidió otra vez con la típica mecida de mano.

Logan entro a la casa, y como siempre, no había nadie en la sala, se dirigió hacia su habitación para tomar un baño refrescante así irse a dormir para lo que le esperaba al día siguiente.

* * *

**Al Día Siguiente**

* * *

**En Casa De Los Schmidt**

Eran las 7:07 PM y Kendall y su Padre se encontraban en la cocina de su gran casa, preparando la esperada cena de aquella noche, llevaban ya más de la mitad de los platos hechos, los cuales se encontraban en la mesa del comedor cubierto con papel metálico. El rubio estaba poniendo todo su empeño para que la cena quedara deliciosa, y su padre le ayudaba ya que Kendal carecía de conocimientos gastronómicos.

–Papá. – dijo el rubio llamando la atención de su padre. – ¿Puedo pedirte algo? –

–Claro, hijo, lo que quieras. – afirmó el mayor.

–No seas tan duro con él, es decir, no sobre actúes ni hagas chistes pesados ni de mal gusto, ya que te conozco muy bien y… pues Logan es algo tímido y se pondría bastante tenso ante la situación, ¿me entiendes? – confesó un poco avergonzado el rubio.

–No te preocupes hijo, hoy seré todo un caballero, aunque lo asustare un poco, quiero ver su reacción. – los dos se echaron a reír, y se dispusieron a terminar lo que era la cena.

Tardaron quince minutos más en terminar y comenzaron a recoger lo que es la cocina, ya que hubiesen hecho un buen desastre.

–Kendall, ve a bañarte y a cambiarte, ya se te está haciendo tarde. Yo me quedare aquí recogiendo y subo a bañarme en seguida. – le ordenó el Sr. Schmidt quitándole el paño de la mano con el cual limpiaba la meseta.

–Ok papá. – dijo el rubio quitándose el delantal y poniéndolo en el lugar que correspondía.

Se dirigió hacia las escaleras para subir a su habitación, pero recordó algo muy importante. Se devolvió hacia la cocina hasta llegar donde su padre, el cual estaba recogiendo la basura que había en el piso.

– ¿Papá?– llamó Kendal, haciendo que su padre cambiara de posición y se pusiera en frente de su hijo.

– ¿Qué pasa Kendall?– contesto el señor.

–Gracias. – dijo el rubio acercándose a su padre, dándole un gran abrazo. –Gracias por apoyarme en todo esto, y por ser el mejor papá del mundo. – dijo el rubio intensificando el abrazo.

El Sr. Schmidt correspondió a el abrazo, y abrazo con mucha más fuerza y ternura a su hijo. –No hay de que, Kendall, eres mi único hijo y haría todo lo que fuera por ti, te amo hijo. –

A Kendall se le salió una lagrima por lo que dijo su padre, pues este era uno de los tantos momentos en que su padre le mostraba todo el afecto que le tenía, estaba tan agradecido de Dios por haberle dado un padre como ese, pues no todos los padres eran así.

–Yo también te amo, papá. – dijo, aferrándose al cuerpo de su padre. El mayor, le deposito un beso en la cabeza y se aparto un poco del él.

–Vamos, ya se te está haciendo tarde, corre a bañarte. – y dicho esto Kendall comenzó a correr por las escalera, subiendo de tres en tres escalones.

* * *

**¿Qué pasará en la cena? ¿Acaso el padre de Kendall le hará pasar un mal rato a Logan? ¿Cómo estuvo la escena de padre e hijo? ¿Qué ha pasado con Darren y James? ¿Les gusto este capitulo?**

**Bueno, todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo.**

**Dejen sus reviews, estos hacen que me inspire para seguir escribiendo, en serio.**

**Sin más que decir, se despide.**

**Eliezer.**


End file.
